


Catching Feelings [ART]

by hollysparrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollysparrilla/pseuds/hollysparrilla
Summary: Artwork for Catching Feelings by Rgon1475
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 33
Kudos: 71
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Catching Feelings [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rgon1475](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rgon1475/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Catching Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153602) by [Rgon1475](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rgon1475/pseuds/Rgon1475). 



> Thank you R for sticking up with me this whole time and for making this year's another amazing experience. Working with you and your fic was the highlight of my year!

**_"I wish you well."_ **

**_"Lose my number."_ **

**__ **

For a HQ version, you can [click here!](https://imgur.com/W93zgQa)


End file.
